Tick of the Clock
by fantasy chocolate roses
Summary: SUMMARY: Mikan has a secret. Yuka has survived her death from the explosion miraculously, and made up with her daughter and has made an antidote for her daughter's pain. It's only enough for one and while Mikan ponders should she waste it on herself or on the arrogant raven-haired man who haunts her dreams, their life grows shorter with every passing tick of the clock.


TITLE: Tick of the Clock

SUMMARY: Mikan has a secret. Yuka has survived her death from the explosion miraculously, and made up with her daughter and has made an antidote for her daughter's pain. It's only enough for one and while Mikan ponders should she waste it on herself or on the arrogant raven-haired man who haunts her dreams, their life grows shorter with every passing tick of the clock.

CLASSIFACATION: Gakuen Alice (MikanxNatsume)

RATING: T just because I'm paranoid

AUTHOR: fantasy chocolate roses

DISCLAIMER: If Higuchi Tachibana did not appear, this story would not have begun. I do not own any characters.

AUTHORS NOTE: My first GA story, be nice J I love Mikan and Natsume together. This story may turn out to be a little OOC

* * *

Pain racked through her body as lightning flashed and thunder boomed outside of her room. A searing pain shot throughout her body as she saw red in her eyes. She closed them in an attempt to numb the agonizing pain, but it didn't work. The pain just wouldn't stop. She opened them again with blurred vision, probably from the tears that she shed. The pain just wouldn't stop. She breathed in and out, in and out trying to even it out but they came more like shallow gasps of air.

Thunder boomed again and she whimpered. Great. Why did it have to happen during one of her most hated times, a thunderstorm. She stifled a scream when a burst of thunder roared in her room. Though her scream was muted, a whimper or two…or 20…rang out in the room. She had bundled herself up in a irregular oval with her blankets in a corner. This time, the thunders sound was magnified by 10 and the best she could do was stifle another scream, but a quiet shriek rang out through the room.

The door creaked open a crack and scared her out of her wits. She shrieked again. She exhaled when she saw a familiar face pop in. "Sakura-san, are you okay?"

Mikan nodded. "I'm fine, thanks. Wait, why are you even out of bed, and at this time as well?" she asked fretting over the boy. "Are you sick? Are you hurt?" she said fretting once more.

The boy laughed nervously. "It's really alright Sakura-san. But, I'm not hurt, thank you for asking, but Sakura-san, what's happening? You seem a lot more hurt than me." He grinned slyly and repeated the exact words she had asked him, "Are you sick? Are you hurt?" he fretted smiling.

Mikan tried to smile. Actually, he was right. She was sick and she was hurt, but he couldn't know. "I'm just down with a little cold," she said hoarsely. "Nothing big. So don't worry Ruka-pyon," she lied.

Ruka raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Sakura-san? You sound really sick," he said.

"I'm fine," Mikan insisted. "I'm fine." Ruka shrugged but trusted her.

"Alright Sakura-san, I'll be leaving now," he told her. She smiled and nodded while trying her best to wave goodbye. What she didn't know was that Ruka had just stayed by her door and was shocked to see Mikan open it hurriedly and run toward her mother's room.

He quickly and quietly followed her and stayed outside the door with his ear on it. "Mikan, you need to choose soon. At this rate, none of you will survive." Ruka raised an eyebrow.

"I know Okaa-san," a voice said in which Ruka recognized as Mikan's. "Give me a few more days. I'll make my decision."

"Darling, you know only one of you can survive this. It's only enough for one person," Yuka said sadly. "I want to chug it all down your throat, but you would hate me for the rest of your life."

"It's okay Okaa-san. I can survive it with Natsume. The pains getting worse, but I'm alright. I'll use my alice for good and maybe it won't matter if I die from using it."

Ruka gasped and slammed himself on the door as he just realized.

Mikan has the fourth type alice.


End file.
